Madararui
There are two types of human being. The first is kakuen (apeman), the evolution of primates. The second is madararui (zooman), the evolution of certain animals instead of primates. Appearance Madararui make up only 30% of the human population. Each madararui have different strength and weakness when comparing to kakuen, especially with each other as well. Each subgenre have different soul appearance within their own category. For instance, nekomata are basically feline, but with different seed level, they can be a household cat or jaguar. Differences between madararui and kakuen Unlike kakuen, madararui can control the visibility of their own soul's appearance and see the form of another beings. Also, kakuen shut down any talk of madararui as though they never heard it, because of their short-mind view and their inability to understand the bigger environment. Madararui have various levels of fertile, but kakuen are always very fertile. If one parent is a kakuen in a relationship with a madararui, then the child will mostly be a kakuen. There is still a plausibility a kakuen couple could still have a madararui child is one of them have a madararui as one of their ancestor, which can cause a come out of retrograde, dough it is extremely rare case. Elsewhere, kakuen mainly believe in mating and loving with a single individual. Meanwhile, madararui mainly believe in mating and reproducing with multiple partners. Seed level There are three sets of level of breeding, which are heavy, light, and flight. Heavy seeds have a hard time reproducing, so generally they have more than one partner to reproduce. Heavy seeds are also a lot more intimidating than light or flight seeds, so their scent is a lot stronger than the other two categories. Most madararui tend to be afraid of them. Light seeds are unlike heavy seeds tend to be less aggressive or imposing and have more of a chance at getting pregnant and don't have difficult time reproducing. Flight seeds are nearly like kakuen in that they have an easier time reproducing, but are scared off easily depending on their personality alone. They are normally intimidated by heavy and light seeds and tend to lean more towards their own seeds when reproducing. Inugami are predominately in this seed level because of their large population in the madararui community. Strength/Weakness Each madararui have different ability and trait. Each subgenre have their own ability to be beneficently, as well cause disadvantage to their well being. For example, Teruhiko who is a onikuma (sun bear), have strong arms and endure than average person. Especially with cross breeding with other subgenre because it can cause an impact with trait. For instance, a good trait would be Kunimasa, who is cross breed between a nekomata and jyanome. He is basically a jaguar who is able to swim and not be afraid of water, since he have snake trait, who love swimming. A bad trait for instance, would be Yonekuni, who is cross breed between a mizuchi and jyanome. He is basically a crocodile with snake trait, which mean he is double cold-blooded so, he constantly need to be warm or else, he will freeze to death than an average madararui. Subgenre Madararui have many subgenre of breeds compare to kakuen, but are only 30% of the world population. Inugami.png|Inugami (Dog) 15% population Nekomata.png|Nekomata (Cat) 3% population Onikuma.png|Onikuma (Bear) 3% population Jyanome.png|Jyanome (Snake) 3% population Mizuchi.png|Mizuchi (Crocodile) 3% population Retrograde.png|Retrograde less than 0.33% population Mangusu.png|Mangūsu (Mongoose) less than 1% population Batto.png|Batto (Bat) less than 1% population Tengu.png|Tengu (Bird) less than 0.33% population Ningyo.png|Ningyo (Fish) less than 0.33% population Trivia *Madararui have multiple subgenres, unlike kakuen which have only one. Category:Info Category:World Building